Untitled
by IThinkI'veLostMyMind
Summary: This is my first Chyan fic .


My first chyan fic

Chad- 23

Ryan-23

They live in an apartment in Tribeca. They're engaged and Ryan is three months pregnant.

"Nngh...Goddess Chad right here...oh! Do that _again_." "Fuck Ry, how can you still be so tight...after all this time, Damn it's like you're a virgin."Ryan lost all coherent

thoughts as Chad continued to pound into him, he loved his chocolate knight, and he loved being dominated by him. Giving the best to him, because Chad surely was the

best; especially at sex. He was hung like a horse to boot! Too consumed by their lovemaking the boys never heard the knocks on the door nor the head poking through

the door. "Ducky, mummy just wanted to—OH MY GOODNESS!" Mrs. Evans' shout startled the boys causing Chad pulled out too quickly and roughly, falling off the

bed, causing Ryan an immense amount of pain. "Oww... Chad! MOM! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!?!" "I knocked Ducky, no one answered and I just

wanted to say good morning. Are you okay?" "No! Get out! Gosh mom, we were having sex and you just walked in." "I'm sorry ducky."Mrs. Evans didn't look the least

bit sorry. Ryan sighed at this. "It's okay mom. Just give me a second to get dressed." "Okay, I'll be downstairs with the rest of the family." "Okay." Not waiting for his

mother to leave Ryan began to look for Chad. "Chad? Chad where are you?" "Down here." Came the angry voice from the floor. "Oh baby, are you okay?" "Fine."

"Chad what's wrong?" "Nothing, everything's fine, just peachy." Chad stood up and began to roughly gather his clothes to go into the bathroom. Ryan sighed once more.

'This is not going to be a good day.' Ryan slowly got off the bed, dismissing the pain in his behind, for going into the bathroom; only to find the door locked. "Chad, open

the door." After five minutes and no answer Ryan gave up and began cleaning their room.

Twenty minutes later Chad exited the bathroom only to find Ryan sitting on the freshly made bed staring at the coverlet. Guilt blossomed in his chest at his fiancées

downtrodden look. "I'm sorry." Ryan looked up at him surprised at the apology. "For what?" "I'm not angry at you, it's just this whole situation is wigging me out." "What

do you mean?" "It's like your family is trying everything to separate us, at first I thought I was going crazy, but I'm not. And it's starting to really piss me off. It's like they

were fine with us dating but now that we're getting married, they can't stand me." "Chad-" "No listen to me Ry, I need to tell them to go. This is our house. Mine and

yours and they treat me like shit, I won't stand for it. I know your family comes with being married to you but I'm marrying you not your family. And I can't deal with their

shit anymore. You're mom just bursting in our room at all hours of the day and night, Sharpay trying to set you up with every available fucking guy in the area in my face.

And your dad, he doesn't do much but make me feel like I'm unworthy to have you. Then all three of them trying to make seem as if I'm poor or something, they'll all be

surprised to find out that my family's wealth is more than theirs by five times. I can't deal with this Ry, I love you I do, but if this is what I have to look forward to after the

wedding I, fuck Ry I don't know. What about when they find out that you're pregnant? I bet you didn't tell them did you? I just wonder how they're going to treat our

kids." "Are you done?" Ryan questioned softly. "Yes." "Can I speak now?" "Of course." "I love you Chad, with everything in my heart but i don't see what you're talking

about. My family has done nothing but praise me on my good taste. They do think that we're a bit young to be getting married-" "We're twenty-three!" "Let me finish.

Now, growing up my family was very open, we never closed our doors, because we had nothing to hide, they're just not used to it." "This is our house, we told them first

day they came to visit that when the door is closed to knock and if there's no answer then we're busy. Meaning Do.Not.Enter, what's so hard about that?" "Are you

going to let me finish?" "No, because all you're doing is defending them, what about defending our relationship? What the hell Ryan! You know what I can't take this."

Chad began to pack some of his clothes and other toiletries into a duffel bag. "Where are you going? Chad stop, what are you doing?" "What does it look like?"

"Packing, but why?" "Because I'm not going to stay in a house where people don't like me even if I live here. Especially when my fiancée who's supposed to love me,

doesn't notice anything wrong." "How can you say that, I do love you?" Ryan eyes were beginning to swim with tears. Why was Chad doing this? Did he want to leave

him? "Where are you going?" "To my mother's house. I love you Ry i do, but I can't be around them. I won't be disrespected in my home. I'll be back tonight to say

goodnight." He kissed Ryan chastely. "Don't cry, I'll be back, and I'm not leaving you, I'll be back." "Okay. I love you too. A lot." Chad laughed at the blush staining

Ryan cheeks. "You're too cute." Chad got on his knees and kissed Ryan's three month pregnant belly. "I love you too baby. Be good to your mom. Take care of him."

Ryan giggled. "That tickles." "See you later?" "Yeah." "Come on let's go downstairs."


End file.
